


Inbetween missions

by onceuponahook



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Gen, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Snowball Fight, Tumblr Prompt, lots of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahook/pseuds/onceuponahook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bundle of one-shots I've written for the Legends of Tomorrow fandom. Mainly Captain Canary. Send me requests either here or on tumblr (warriorsaralance). I write for pretty much all ships + brotps. General rating is K+. If the rating changes for certain prompts, I will say so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. snowball fights

**Anonymous requested on tumblr: sara + leonard 11. "Dont you dare throw that snowba-, goddamnit!"**

"Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddamnit!"

Leonard wipes the snow off of his face. Sara is laughing at him, and he'd be pissed at her if she didn't have such a beautiful laugh.

"What?" Sara teases, "I thought you liked the cold."

He bites his lip to prevent a smile from spreading on his face. "I do, just not directly in my face."

"Interesting."

"Hey Sara, Leonard - over here!" Someone of the team calls their names, causing Sara to look away from him.

A grin appears on his face as he grabs a heap of snow off the ground and begins to form a snowball in his hands. He dashes forward and right at the moment Sara realises he's up to something and turns around, he throws the snowball right in her face.

"Ouch!" She wipes the snow off of her face, revealing a wide grin. "Oh it's on."

The next half our is spent chasing each other into the forest, throwing snowballs and laughing at the other when they get hit. After that, the two of them are freezing cold, their clothes soaked from melted snow, their fingertips numb and their noses bright red, but they haven't laughed so hard in what feels like _forever_ and they find a warm spot on the shop where they cuddle up with blankets and hot cocoa and keep each other warm.

**Please let me know if you like this and send me requests if you want!**


	2. ive seen the way you look at me

**Anonymous requested on tumblr: captain canary + 22. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."**

* * *

 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“What?” Leonard is clearly caught off guard by what she said.

Sara bites her lip. She’s never really one for a talk like this, but she just has to know what’s going on between the two of them. 

“Does it bother you?” 

She’s taken by surprise by his question.

He takes a step towards her, his hand reaching out for hers. 

“Does it bother you? That I stare at you sometimes?”

Sara is flustered, at a loss of words for the first time since Nyssa. “Not really, no.”

“Good, because I can’t take my eyes off of you.” 

She lunges forward then, pulling him close to her, crashing their lips together. His lips are surprisingly soft and warm and he smells like cologne. 

He presses his hands behind her back, holding her tight, kissing her senseless.

They break apart eventually, both catching their breaths.

Leonard grins and shakes his head. “That was quite something.”

“Yeah,” Sara laughs, “It was.”

* * *

**Please let me know if you like this and send me requests if you want!**


	3. lets rob some banks

**mistbornhero requested on tumblr: captain canary + 18. "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."**

* * *

 

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

“No no no,” Leonard shakes his head. “You are not coming with me and Mick when we rob this bank.”

“Well then who is going to save your asses? It’s not going to be the team when they hear you robbed a bank, that’s for sure.” Sara leans against the doorframe, already wearing her White Canary outfit, with a blade strapped to her back, ready to go.

“Besides, you’re breaking into a Swiss bank vault, which are known to be top security. There’s no way you’re getting in there on your own. You need me.”

Leonard throws a glance at Mick, to see what he has to say, but he just shrugs and walks away. 

He sighs. “Fine.”

Sara grins. “This is going to be great.”

When they return later from robbing the bank, adrenaline rushing through their veins, the rest of the team is waiting for them. They quickly realise what Sara, Mick and Leonard had been up to, and Rip shakes his head.

Mick walks away before he can say anything to him, dumping a bag of money in his arms. 

Rip sighs and turns to the couple in front of him. “You two are going to have some weird kids.”

* * *

**Please let me know if you like this and send me requests if you want!**


	4. are you jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A couple of you have sent me requests of certain couples I should write, but I'm afraid you will need to be a little more specific. It's totally okay to send me a sentence you want the prompt to start with or a certain situation you want these characters to be in. Don't be afraid of being too demanding or whatever! I write what you guys ask me to write. If you don't tell me what you want, I might end up writing something you don't like at all, and I don't want that. So please send me more specific prompts. Thanks!

**nyxisis asked on tumblr: leonard + sara 5. "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"**

* * *

"Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

"What?" Leonard's cheeks turn a shade of red, something that doesn't usually (or ever) happen to him. "No, I was just-"

"Oh my god, you're jealous." A small smirk appears on her face. "You are actually jealous." She walks over to him and puts her hands over his.

"Felicity and Oliver are just _friends_ of mine, Leonard. It's their engagement party, I can't just stay away. Even though it's technically their second one."

He sighs. God, he was still so new to this. He's not the kind of guy to care about anyone other than his sister, Mick, and himself. He doesn't get jealous, he doesn't pine over others, and yet, here he is.

He groans. "Remind me again why I can't come with you?"

Sara smiles. "Because the team needs you. I'm only going to be gone for a couple of days, while I stay with Thea and help out a bit here and there."

"Yeah, well, I'm still going to miss you and I'm still going to be jealous."

She laughs. "That's okay. I'll miss you too."

* * *

**Please let me know if you like this and send me requests if you want!**


	5. you are adorable when you worry about me

**Anonymous requested on tumblr: Captain canary + 44. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."**

* * *

 

 “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

“I’m not going to die, I just got hurt with a blade with deadly poison on it. I’ll be fine.”

They’re in the middle of a battle in China in the first Chinese-Japanese war, 1894. Rip had found a lead on Savage, but they accidentally ended up in the middle of the warzone. Sara doesn’t know where the rest of the team is, they got separated a while ago. She doesn’t know what the poison is either, nor does she know why these people were carrying blades in the first place. 

“Besides, you can just revive me in that jaccuzi that brought you back too.”

Sara grabs her sword, “It is not a jaccuzi,” she leaves their hiding place, slams the guy that tried to sneak up on them into a wall and knocks him out, “and I wouldn’t recommend being resurrected. It sucks.”

She glances around the corner and sees more soldiers approaching. “We gotta get back to the ship.”

Leonard groans. “Yeah, I don’t think I’m gonna do a lot of walking.”

“I’ll carry you.”

He throws a glance at her, raising an eyebrow. “ _You_ are going to carry _me_?”

She sighs. “Okay, so maybe not, but we have to get out of here.”

Leonard grimaces. He’s clearly in a lot of pain. “Leave me behind.”

“I’m afraid that’s not an option, Captain Cold.”

She dissapears around the corner for a bit, taking out more soldiers. 

“I think you’ve got it handled, White Canary.”

She rolls her eyes at the nickname. “Well, there are more coming, and I can’t take out an entire army.”

“They didn’t teach you to take out the entire Chinese army at the League of Assasins?”

“Not really, no. How are you doing?” 

Leonard is sitting with his back against a wall. There’s a wound on his leg, the blood dripping out of it is colouring his jeans a dark shade of red. 

“I can’t feel my leg but I’m sure it will pass. I’m trying to figure out how long it will take you to realise that you’re standing on a hatch.”

She glances down. There is indeed a hatch right underneath her. There’s no telling where it will lead, but it’s a way out. “How long have you noticed it was there?”

“Somewhere when you took out that first guy.”

Sara scoffs. “You’re a prick.”

The hatch is unlocked, and the hallway underneath leads straight outside. It’s an incredibly easy escape, considering she has to drag Leonard along, who is still unable to walk.

“And why didn’t you tell me about the hatch?” Sara asks when they’ve made their way back to the ship and Leonard is laying on the hospital bed with a few stitches in his leg.

He smiles at her. “You’re adorable when you worry about me. Besides, I trusted you to get us out of there.”

* * *

**Please let me know if you like this and send me requests if you want!**

* * *

 


	6. wanna bet?

**theangelshavethephonebox123 requested on tumblr: Captain canary and 8 please! "Wanna bet?"**

* * *

"Wanna bet?"

“Sure,” Leonard takes a step towards her, “Let’s see who is better at infiltrating high security tech companies. The first to screw up loses.”

“What are we betting on?” 

“I can think of a few things.”

Sara smirks. “ _Really?_ What kind of things?”

Leonard takes another step towards her. They’re now standing so close together that she can feel his breath on her face. “We’ll see.”

Rip coughs behind them and the two quickly step apart. “Ehh, time to go.”

“Right.”

They return 3 hours later, all of them exhausted and bruised. They had to fight their way out, because something went wrong with the plan.

“So,” Leonard says when they’re finally alone, “You owe me one.”

“What?!” Sara exclaims, “That wasn’t my fault at all. You let that guard pass right behind you. You got distracted so you clearly owe me.”

He grins. “But you were the one distracting me, so technically it’s your fault.”

Sara scoffs. “I distracted you? So it’s my fault? No sir, you got distracted so it’s clearly your fault.”

After discussing the matter for half an hour, Leonard has had about enough, and he grabs her tight and kisses her.

She kisses him right back.

* * *

**Please let me know if you like this and send me requests if you want!**

 


	7. please, don't leave

**saltandburn67 requested on tumblr: captain canary + 3! "Please, don't leave."**

* * *

"Please, don't leave."

"Leonard, I can't stay, I'm sorry. I have to go." She wants to say more, wants to tell him how important he's become to her, but the words get stuck in her throat.

"Look, I get why you want to leave. Hell, I'd come with you if I could. But we need you, Sara. The team needs you."

"I just," her eyes are filling with tears, and she has to take a deep breath to prevent herself from breaking down. "My sister died, Leonard. And I ... I couldn't even make it to the funeral, because I was too busy travelling through time, chasing some evil immortal guy we probably won't ever defeat."

She leans against the wall, trying to find some way to stabilize herself. "I just need some time to figure it all out, okay?"

He understands. Of course he does, he knows all too well what having a sister is like, and he can't imagine ever losing her. He understands why Sara wants to leave, but he can't help but wish she'd stay. But he doesn't have the power to make her stay, so if she wants to leave, he'll let her.

She packs her bags the very same day and Rip drops her off in Star City, 2016. She says the team goodbye, a few hugs and condolences are exchanged before she arrives at Leonard.

"Come back."

She leans forward and kisses him on the cheek. "I will. I promise."

* * *

**Please let me know if you like this and send me requests if you want!**


	8. Come over here and make me

**Anonymous requested on tumblr: captain canary + 1 pls. "Come over here and make me."**

* * *

"Come over here and make me."

"Okay."

Leonard takes a step towards her and she takes a step back, and finds herself with her back against the wall. She took his ice gun, just to try it out for fun, but apparently Leo doesn't like it when someone plays with his toys. Something that she just _had_ to make fun of, of course.

"Give me back my ice gun."

She grins and holds the weapon behind her back. "No."

He wraps his arms around her and lifts her up like she weighs nothing. Sara lets out a squeal. "Put me down!"

He grabs his ice gun and rips it from her fingers and drops it on the ground.

He's still holding her up, with her back against the wall.

She reaches forward, grabs the collar of his shirt and rips him forward, crashing their lips together.

* * *

**Please let me know if you like this and send me requests if you want!**


	9. Marry me?

**Coldcanarys requested on tumblr: captain canary + 28. Marry me**

* * *

"Marry me?"

Sara rolls her eyes. "Very funny. Put the ring back wherever you got it, Leonard."

"I'm serious." He's standing in front of her, a ring in his hand, reaching it out to her.

"What? Are you crazy? We are on a _job._ "

They were assigned a mission by Rip to break into a high security mansion and steal certain artifacts. The man who owns the mansion is a rich warlord and is connected to Vandal Savage, so it's essential that this break-in goes well. If it doesn't, the two of them will be in serious trouble.

And now, while they're supposed to be working, Leonard stole a ring from somewhere and is _proposing_ to her. Sure, they'd been dating for a while, for quite a while to be honest, but this was the absolute last thing she'd been expecting.

Leonard tilts his head. "Well?"

Sara can hear footsteps approaching and she knows they're running out of time. "I guess."

"You _guess_?"

She pulls him to the side and manages to just avoid being seen by a security guard. "We're in the middle of a mission. It's not really the most practical time to propose."

Leonard cackles. "I suppose."

Sara stands on her toes and kisses his cheek. "Ask me again later." She tells him before disappearing around the corner and taking out the security guard.

He asks her again later, when they've returned to the ship safely with the artifacts they were supposed to steal.

She kisses him before he can even finish the question.

"So is that a yes?" he asks her between kisses.

Sara smiles. "Yes."

* * *

**Please let me know if you like this and send me requests if you want!**


	10. I thought you were dead

**coldcanarys requested on tumblr:  captain canary + 29: "I thought you were dead."**

* * *

 

"I thought you were dead."

"I've done that and I'm not planning on doing so anytime soon." Sara laughs, but her smile quickly turns into a pouty face. She caresses her side with her hand. "Ow. My ribs."

"Careful. This place is so unsanitary that if you survive your injuries, you might still die from an infection."

Sara throws Leonard a look. "Thanks."

She sighs. "I'm not sure what hurts more, being thrown in the lazarus pit or having three broken ribs."

She's lying in a hospital bed in a hospital somewhere in New Orleans in the 1930′s. After one of their missions to take out Savage went south, the team found themselves stranded in the 1930′s after the Waverider was so badly damaged that it wasn't able to fly anymore, at least until Gideon repaired it. Vandal Savage is long gone and Sara, in a foolish attempt to stop him, went after him, but got three broken ribs and lots of bruises instead. Leonard and Mick went after her and found her bleeding out in an alley.

A couple of days have passed since then, and they're still waiting on a word from Rip that the ship has been fixed and they can return, but so far, it has been radio silence.

"I don't know what if feels like to be risen from the dead," Leonard replies, "but I do know what a broken rib feels like, and it hurts like hell."

"Yeah," Sara grimaces, "I've noticed that."

She bites her lip. "Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me."

He smiles. "Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. The last month or so at school have been incredibly chaotic and I rarely had the time to write or upload anything. I have a vacation now, so I'll finally get around to writing the prompts you guys sent me. These are also the last prompts I'll write and upload here, for the very simple reason that I've decided to pick up writing multi-chapters, so in between school, writing multichapters and also editing photos (another new hobby of mine) I won't have the time to write any more prompts. Sorry guys! I'll write the prompts you've already sent me, but those will be the last.


	11. Public Signs of Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weirdshipsdontjudge requested on ff.net: Kendra and Ray are like kissing or something at breakfast and Sara and Lem are like "uh guys we exist" and Ray is like "sorry oopsiedaysies" and Kendra gives Ray one last kiss but Len shoved his hand in between their lips before that can happen.
> 
> Thanks for the request! This takes place somewhere before Leonard and Sara get together and while Ray and Kendra are already dating. I hope you like this!

Ever since Ray and Kendra have gotten together, they've stopped making a point about public signs of affection. They have no problem making out in the middle of the hallway, in front of the whole team, during missions, etc, etc.

Unfortunately, the rest of the team _does_ make a point of public signs of affection.

Especially Leonard, Mick and Sara.

Any time Ray and Kendra are having one of their 'moments', these three always find a way to interrupt them either by yelling at them to get a room (Sara), by threatening their lives (Leonard), or by picking one of the two up and placing them on the other part of the room (Mick).

Ray and Kendra don't let the rogues stop them from making out in front of the whole group.

It's six am and Leonard and Sara are having breakfast, when Kendra and Ray enter the room.

"Goodmorning!" Ray chimes.

"Morning." both murmer back. It's way too early to be this cheery.

They watch as the couple make their breakfast, all lovey dovey and constant flirting. Sara and Leonard both roll their eyes and do their best to ignore them, which they succeed at mostly, right up until Kendra and Ray just start making out in the middle of the kitchen.

At this point Sara and Leonard have had enough of them and decide to break them up.

"We're having breakfast here." Snart drawles.

"Get a room if you can't get your hands off of each other." Sara adds.

Kendra blushes and buries her face in Ray's t-shirt. "Right. Sorry."

They join Sara and Leonard at the table, but Ray immediately gets up again. "I left our coffee cups on the counter." he explains. He walks back to the kitchen, grabs the coffee and hands one to Kendra, and leans over the table to give her another kiss, but before he can do so, Len sticks his hand between them, resulting in both of them giving a peck to Leonard's hand.

Ray and Kendra both blush and Snart quickly pulls back his hand, kind of distraught by what he just did.

They sit in silence and stare at each other for a few seconds, before that silence is interrupted by Sara laughing incredibly hard.

"You should have seen your faces!" she manages between laughs. Now Kendra begins to laugh as well and Ray lets out a nervous giggle.

The whole situation leads to the four of them laughing incredibly hard. When the rest of the team joins them for breakfast, it leads to some confused faces, but when the situation is explained, they all laugh along.

Kendra and Ray no longer kiss wherever, whenever, which they're all grateful for.

Unfortunately for the rest of the team, about two weeks after the incident, Leonard and Sara start dating, and they're ten times more obnoxious than Ray and Kendra, and unlike Ray and Kendra, they don't let anything stop them from making out at random times.


	12. Sara's superhero friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicityville requested on Ao3: CaptainCanary goes to Star or Central City. Bonuses for Snowbarry or Olicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this prompt so much that I kind of went overboard. I hope you like it anyways lol

“So we’re doing this?”

“Yep.”

“You’re going to introduce me to your family and friends.”

“Yes,” Sara laughs, “Don’t be so nervous, I’m sure they’ll like you.”

Leonard raises a suspicious eyebrow at that. “You think that your sister, the Assistant District Attorney and your friends who are _all_ vigilantes, will like me, the criminal?”

She punches him in the arm. “You’re not a criminal anymore.”

Len sighs. “Okay, fine. But don’t blame me if they try to kill me the second I set foot in that house.”

They’re standing on Laurel’s porch, waiting to go in. It’s her birthday today and she invited all of her friends and family to come over for a drink and celebrate. Unfortunately for Leonard, that includes every vigilante and superhero in Starling and Central City. Sara assured him that him being a criminal would not be a problem, but he can’t shake the unnerving feeling he feels in his stomach.

Sara grabs his sleeve and drags him to the door. “I’ll protect you. Now come on, Laurel is waiting!”

Sara knocks on the door and a woman who Len recognises from photos as Laurel, opens the door.

“Sara!” she squeals before wrapping her younger sister into a tight embrace. When she lets go, she spots Leonard standing behind Sara.

“Ooh, who’s this?” the older sister asks with a big grin on her face.

Sara blushes. “Um, well Laurel, this is Leonard,” she tugs him by his sleeve, dragging him forward so he stands next to her, “Leonard, meet my sister, Laurel.”

Laurel sticks out a hand to Len for him to shake and wiggles her eyebrows at her sister. “Nice to meet you!”

He shakes her hand. “Likewise.”

Sara can tell he’s nervous by the soft touch of red on his cheeks and the way he keeps fidgeting with his hands. She reaches out and grabs his hand, sliding her fingers between his. He smiles softly at her.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Sara proudly announces to her sister.

Laurel’s grin grows even wider. “I figured. Come on in!”

* * *

She opens the door further, allowing Sara and Len inside the small family home. “Sara’s here,” Laurel announces to the other vigilantes, “and she’s brought a boyfriend!”

Her announcement is greeted by excited chitter from the living room and soon enough the couple is surrounded by Sara’s friends, all of them babbling and hugging Sara and shaking Len’s hand, grinning at him. Sara is beaming, he’s pretty sure he’s never seen her so happy.

A blonde and a brunette, who he later learns are called Felicity and Thea, pull Sara into a group hug and Sara laughs. They start chatting, clearly very excited to see each other again. A tall man with short trimmed hair - this must be Oliver Queen, he thinks -  walks over and hugs Sara as well. Sara greets him with a soft “Hey,” and pats his arm. Next is another tall man, John Diggle, with baby girl on his arm. Sara squeals at the sight of the baby and tickles the girls’ stomach.

“Hey there little Sara!” she grins at the toddler. The toddler, who is called Sara too apparently, blushes and hides her face in her father’s chest. A smile appears on Diggle’s face as he embraces older Sara with one arm. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too, Dig.”

One for one, the load of vigilantes also introduce themselves to Len, but with the huge number of people, he’s having a hard time remembering them all. He’ll probably have to ask Sara to go over them again once they’re seated.

Suddenly Barry enters the room, and at the sight of his old nemisis standing in his friend’s hallway, he drops the beer bottle he’d been holding. Startled, the group turns around to him, but Barry’s eyes are focused on Leonard.

Shit, he thinks, he didn’t really expect _The Flash_ to be here too.

“Leonard Snart?” Barry stares at the man in complete disbelief.

The rest of team Flash joins them now, wanting to see what the whole fuss is about. Cisco’s mouth hangs open, Caitlin frowns.

“What are you doing here?” Barry asks.

The entire group turns towards Leonard. He wants to say something, snarl some sassy reply at Barry, but before he can, Sara moves to stand next to him and grabs his hand.

“He’s my boyfriend.”

Barry’s eyes widen, as if he can’t comprehend what he’s just heard. “He’s a criminal.”

The group turns back to Sara and Leonard, shocked faces everywhere.

A soft smile appears on Sara’s face and she blushes. “Maybe?”

Leonard snorts. She glances at him, then quickly adds, “But he’s reformed! He saved my life, and the teams, several times, actually.”

The group of vigilantes stares at them, unsure of what to say, but then Felicity breaks the silence. “Well, Oliver was a frat boy in college and he’s the mayor of Star City now, so we won’t judge.”

That seems to break the tension, and they break into laughter. Len lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

Sara smiles at him and gently squeezes his hand. He smiles back.

The rest of the day is spent reminiscing past missions and silly stories. Leonard meets everyone from team Arrow and the ones from team Flash that he didn’t already know, and tries his hardest to remember all of the names. Sara is happy to see them all again, he can tell by the broad smile and blossomed cheeks. She looks beautiful, he thinks.

He looks around again, at all the people who clearly care so much about her, and who (mostly) had no problem letting him in, because he’s dating Sara, and they trust Sara.

He scoots closer to her on the couch and puts his arm around her. She leans against him and he kisses the top of her head. He lets out a sigh.

How did he ever get to be so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends! It's been aGES since I posted a prompt on here! I thought you'd all like to know that I'm not dead :D I do unfortunately have some bad(-ish) news for you, because this is the last prompt I'll write on this account. I've decided to move to @warriorsaralance on here, so if you are curious about what I might write next for Captain Canary!! I'm not going to say anything yet, but I'm working on an au and I'm having a lot of fun writing it!!! So if you're interested in that, make sure to go follow @warriorsaralance on archiveofourown because thats where all my new fics etc will end up!


End file.
